zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
A Class is fundamental factor in your character. Having to chose among eight different classes, the gamestyle, roles, abilities, attributes and even items will very greatly. Class Overview This overview consist of a few highlights of each class. Their suggested roles, basic mechanics, end-game expectations and relevant information. ' Dark Revenant ' : Dark Revenants can heal and enhance their allies, but they trade off some of this ability for shadowy power that lets them hurt and otherwise hinder enemies. Though they are still in a supporting role, they take a more aggressive stance. If you like healing the entire party and keeping them strong this is your class. ' Storm Lord ' : Stormlords deal less damage than Fire Mages but specialize in lightning skills that can shock several targets at once. They hurt groups more than the other classes, but their damage potential is wasted against a single foe. If you like doing long ranged attacks and huge area attacks, this is your class. ' Master Summoner ' : Master Summoners are even more versatile than Blade Wardens, though they also have a lack of focus. Their summoned allies can damage enemies while they themselves join in melee combat, stay back and use ranged attacks, or even heal their allies. If you like summoning pets to control the battlefield, this is your class. ' Raksha Warrior ' : Raksha Warriors trade some of the Vajra Guardian’s durability for the ability to do more damage. Though not as specialized as their counterpart, they can still take a beating. If you like doing damage, defending, and using a little magic, this is your class. ' Vajra Guardian ' : Vajra Guardians are the ultimate in staying power and keeping enemy attention. Their high toughness and melee power make them a valuable core member of any team. If you like to take a lot of damage and hold off the enemies while the rest of the party helps, this is your class. ' Blade Warden ' : Blade Wardens are expert sword wielders. They are skilled with them in melee, but can also summon and hurl swords made of lightning or ice. If you like to dish out a lot of damage, this is your class. ' Fire Mage ' : Fire Mages possess a singular focus and possess the highest single-target damage skills in the game. They can burn down a single target quickly but should be wary of tougher enemies or groups of enemies. If you like helping the party and doing the most damage per second this is the class for you. ' Divine Enchanter ' : Divine Enchanters possess attacks, but their true strength is making their allies stronger. They can heal them, raise their attributes, and even revive them if they fall.If you like being very tough in combat and healing the party this is your class. Class Roles : See also: Roles Evaluation of each class with major RPG roles. * The table is not yet complete. Still gathering information! Rating System *5 - The best class to perform the role. *4 - Class is a really good choice for the role. *3 - Class is decent to perform the role. *2 - Bad choice to perform the role. *1 - Unable to perform the role or really low. See Also *Choosing a Class *Life Skills Category:Classes